


Sherlock's Blunt Truth or The Scandal of the Innocent Detective

by Obiwanspadawan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff, Handcuffs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Orgasm Withheld, Teasing, Virgin Sherlock, slight BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11343999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obiwanspadawan/pseuds/Obiwanspadawan
Summary: Sherlock harmlessly teases his long time friend in Scotland Yard, Ayer Kelsey, ending up going to far in the process in front of John no less.I added a smut chapter because Virgin Sherlock intrigues me.





	1. Chapter 1

Sherlock and John walked into their shared apartment, the door already open, inside sat Lestrade and his team except someone was missing. Sherlock glanced around with his eyes a bit narrowed. "Drugs bust, looking for something Sherlock?" Lestrade asked as Sherlock whipped around "Ayer" it wasn't a question it was a statement "How could you..." Lestrade asked before realizing that was a stupid question. "Detective Kelsey would be the only one to take off his shoes out of respect" Sherlock said pointing to the small dress shoes that were placed by the door. "And because he's not out here but his shoes are which must mean....ah" Sherlock said and left the area heading back toward his bedroom, leaving John to deal with Lestrade.

Detective Inspector Ayer Kelsey young, 26, short shaggy black hair, often worked with Sherlock and John on cases that Sherlock was needed or barged into. Ayer had actually at one point worked with Sherlock very closely on a few cases ones that lasted weeks, before John Watson came into the picture, during the course of their long friendship Ayer found Sherlock absolutely fascinating and genius of course this amused Sherlock to no end, and in turn Sherlock found Ayer to be interesting, his naive and innocent personality at certain situations intrigued and amused him and Sherlock would often tease Ayer saying "The only reason you let me around the scenes as often as you do is because of your puppy crush on me.....See John? He's blushing" and things like "Shouldn't you be staring at the scene and not me?" It was all harmless teasing and in a way prep school flirting really. Over the past six years of friendship Sherlock had to admit he'd grown fond of the man.

"Drugs bust? Again?" John asked as Sherlock made his way to his bedroom door which was slightly a jar pushing it slowly open Sherlock smirked.  
Bingo, "Those were just cleaned so I doubt you'll find any left over scent of my aftershave, enjoying yourself?" Sherlock asked scaring the shorter black haired man who jumped at least ten feet, "I I was looking for" he began, before clearing his throat, "Drugs" he finished "Clearly because you weren't just sniffing my plum dress shirt, which by the way that is your favorite, and just so happened to be pressed against your nose? Because yes looking for drugs?" Sherlock asked an amused look on his face as he watched the young detective flounder about the blush on his face traveled down his face toward his neck.

_Crimson coloring of the face trailing down the body concluding other areas are heating up, Sexually embarrassed._

_Pupils dilated to about 6.1 millimeters, sexually aroused, being caught? No being caught by me? Most definitely._

_Slight indent on left pillow, he was smelling that as well._

Sherlock smirked even wider, as he crossed the room his hands behind his back. "Tell me detective Kelsey what else did you sniff?" Sherlock asked, he noticed John was in the door way as he spoke, Ayer did not. "Maybe my undergarments while you were searching through my drawers something to think about at nite."

_Pupils dilated to 7.0 millimeters, he thought about it._

"No, but you did think about it maybe your hand lingered just a bit too long. You know if you wanted to smell my things you could've asked." Sherlock stated he was almost smiling devilishly, enjoying the reaction he was getting from Ayer who stood there awkwardly switching from foot to foot. That's when John cleared his throat. "Sherlock was that necessary?..." he asked warily and Ayer looked over his eyes wide in fear. "John did you?" Ayer asked John pierced his lips and shook his head "Nope not a word" John tried and Ayer nodded "Right well I- excuse me" Ayer said his voice tight.

_Pupils back to 2.0 millimeters, no longer aroused._

_Crimson color only on the cheeks, embarrassed and mortified._

_Watery eyes and avoiding eye contact, attempting to hold back tears._

"Not good?" Sherlock asked John as John sighed shaking his head "No not at all, Feelings aren't a game for you to play with heaven knows why he likes you as much as he does but Sherlock we both know you like him this prep school teasing has to stop he was upset when he left." John said exasperatedly Sherlock moved his lower jaw side to side "Yes, of course I knew that John" Sherlock said before brushing past the shorter man and heading out of his apartment "Sherlock, what's going on? That young man looked so upset leaving here what happened?" Mrs. Hudson asked as she grabbed his coat sleeve tugging.

"Yes I'm taking care of it Mrs. Hudson thank you" Sherlock muttered pulling his coat away from her and walking the rest of the way down the steps and outside the flat. "Ayer?" Sherlock asked his voice deep and soft, Ayer looked up "Sherlock" Ayer stated wiping his eyes and clearing his throat trying to make himself presentable. Sherlock sat down next to Ayer "No don't speak" Sherlock said "John told me to apologize to you I know feelings aren't exactly a toy to play with but I enjoy watching you fidget like a school girl around me" Sherlock said popping his lips a bit "Excuse me?" Ayer asked and Sherlock glanced at him.

_Steady breathing, calming down._

_Left corner of mouth tilt, not showing any signs of anger._

"You heard me, for the past six years you've amused me in some form or another and I find that interesting, I'd tell you I was married to my work that I'm flattered but that's not the case do you want to get coffee sometime?" Sherlock finished exhaling slowly and glancing back at Ayer.

_Pupils dilated, 6.1 millimeters not the purest of thoughts._

_Lower lip biting, he's going to kiss me._

"Apology accepted you idiot." Ayer said lowly as he leaned in and Sherlock inhaled sharply waiting for the expected, but it didn't come, Sherlock blinked rapidly as he felt soft lips on his cheek he definitely wasn't expecting that. Sherlock turned and grabbed Ayer's face "If you're going to do it, do it right you fool come here." Sherlock said before locking their lips together, smooth and soft mouths ran together Ayer licked at Sherlock's bottom lip and Sherlock granted him access. Their tongues fought and glided around tasting one another before Ayer pulled away, Sherlock's pupils blown wide and his breathing a bit shaky. "I've fallen for an idiot." Ayer teased and Sherlock smirked "That makes two of us then...now you can smell my trousers whenever you'd like" he muttered smirking against Ayer's lips "Shut up" Ayer smiled blushing, before closing the distance once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty goodness virgin Sherlock

Ayer walked into apartment 221B going up the steps to Sherlock's area, opening the door sweet violin music filled his ears Für Elise played gracefully. "Beautiful Sherlock" Ayer said setting his coat and scarf down before walking over to him as Sherlock set his violin down gently. "John said you wouldn't take any cases that you came across?" Ayer asked Sherlock nodded "Dull boring I'm bored and I've already doubled my nicotine patches" Sherlock said with a sigh "Hmm bored are you?"

_Pupils Dilated, 8.0 millimeters sexually aroused by what? Violin playing? Me? No...A thought..._

"Well I can think of something to do Mr. Holmes" Ayer said lowly as he licked his bottom lip, Sherlock gulped slowly his mouth suddenly dry. "Are you suggesting sexual relations?" Sherlock asked piercing his lips meekly. "It'll be fun and it might distract you for a bit." Ayer said grabbing Sherlock's shirt and pulling him closer. "There's no need for such- oh!" Sherlock gasped as Ayer slipped his hand down Sherlock's pants and grabbed his half hard cock stroking it a few times. "Are you absolutely certain? I'll be gentle" Ayer whispered leaning up next to Sherlock's ear. Sherlock gulped and looked down at Ayer.

_Hooded eyelids, lip bitting, low voice, sexual control._

Sherlock gasped again as Ayer took hold of Sherlock's balls gently rolling them in his palm, Sherlock bit his lip his mind racing and slowly slipping away any argument he had. "It'll help relax you, you know" Ayer said lowly again as he slid his free hand to the top of Sherlock's pants tugging on the waist band his other hand still slowly stroking Sherlock's cock. Ayer slowly lead Sherlock to his bedroom Sherlock's cock fully hard and throbbing now as Ayer pushed him down on to his back on the bed.

_Ragged breathing, dominating sexual aggression._

Sherlock's cock twitched at that as he leaned back on his elbows looking up at the shorter man, Ayer stared at Sherlock like a predator hunting prey and Sherlock felt another jolt run through him. "Well are you going to fuck me or not? I haven't got all day" Sherlock mumbled he was egging him on wanting him to do something, Ayer growled lowly and was on Sherlock in a second, teeth and lips meeting in hard heated kisses as Ayer discarded Sherlock's clothes as well as his own, taking little time to stop the kisses.

Ayer licked his lips looking down at Sherlock's pale lanky body as he scanned Sherlock head to toe sitting up on his knees.

_Signs of perspiration, already overly worked up._

_Shaking hands, fighting a strong urge._

_Scar on lower hip, looks about three years old._

_Scars on both wrists, self inflicted ten no eleven years old._

_Lean but muscular build, exercises three times a week mainly abs._

_Fully erect, uncircumcised but almost obsessively clean._

Sherlock licked his lips before he gulped again as Ayer ran his hands over Sherlock's body admiring the view before he slid down Sherlock's body and getting on his knees on the floor. The snick of a cap could be heard as well as a sharp inhale from Sherlock. Ayer looked up at Sherlock his eyes soft and caring but still full of arousal. "Are you sure you want me to take it?" Ayer said above a whisper. "It's such a trivial thing I should of lost it both ways a long time ago." Sherlock sighed "Alright....Mr.Virgin" Ayer teased playfully Sherlock went to tease back only to let out a strangled moan. "Bloody hell" he whispered.

Ayer worked one lube coated finger in and out of Sherlock's tight hole slowly spreading him open as he added a second finger and then a third pumping in and out as he scissored him open curling his fingers and brushing against Sherlock's prostate causing the taller man to arch upwards. "That's bloody fantastic" Sherlock breathed out his eyes fluttering "Why didn't we do this- ahhh Sooner?" Sherlock talked between gasps and moans as Ayer did his best to please Sherlock with his fingers. Sherlock's body thrummed and the coil in his belly got tighter and tighter. "Shit Detective" Sherlock moaned out and with that Ayer slipped his fingers out Sherlock let out a frustrated groaned "Why-" Sherlock was cut off by rough lips as he was guided up the bed.

"Sherlock do you want me to be careful and slow or rough and dangerous?" Ayer asked, Ayer felt like Sherlock's first time should be gentle and loving but of course that was too boring for the man. "Dangerous" Sherlock breathed out roughly his cock twitched the thrill of his imagination getting the better of him.

Sherlock tugged at the cuffs as he laid cuffed to the head board looking down at Ayer with hooded eyes, Sherlock licked his lips again as Ayer slapped the riding crop a crossed his palm gently. "Sherlock I order you not to come until I say otherwise and if you don't listen you'll be punished" Ayer said lowly his voice gravelly before he smacked the side of Sherlock's ass with the crop and immediately rubbing the sting as he watched Sherlock hiss in air and his nose scrunched but he grinned. "Of course Detective I'll be a good boy" Sherlock teased lowly. Ayer put the crop down and lubed up his cock and fingers again slowly sticking two into Sherlock to see if he was still good. Sherlock whimpered and wiggled against Ayer's fingers impatiently. "Damn it Ayer I'm fine fuck me already" Sherlock all but begged and Ayer complied pulling his fingers out and replacing them with his cock inch by inch until he was fully sheathed in Sherlock. Ayer waited a few seconds and with a frustrated growl Sherlock looked at Ayer "Move damn it" he said and Ayer smacked the side of his ass once again with the crop and Sherlock hissed once again.

_Furrowed brows, anguish._

_Glistening eyes, sorrow._

Sherlock pressed his hands into Ayer's chest as they laid there still connected "You don't like that do you?" Sherlock asked "Like what?" Ayer asked confused "The crop hitting me" Sherlock stated "That obvious? No not really I like rough but not pain, I thought this wouldn't be boring for you" Ayer said softly Sherlock smirked "I don't really mind it but I want to do what ever you want to do, I'm never bored around you, you're to easy to pick on" Sherlock teased and rolled his hips, Ayer gasped "Alright no more crop" Ayer said throwing the stick to the floor before he started to do small gentle thrusts making sure not to hurt Sherlock after a bit of this Sherlock was a whimpering mess but still he said "Booooring" He teased before grinning.

Ayer glared playfully before he pulled almost all the way out and slammed back into Sherlock, the taller man gasped his eyes going wide and he grinned "Do that again" Sherlock said and Ayer chuckled repeating his actions "You still can't come till I say" Ayer said as he started a rhythm of pulling almost all the way out and slamming back into Sherlock over and over, Sherlock bit his lip grunting and moaning quietly into the pillow meeting each thrust with his own downward thrust he wasn't going to last long, fuck.

Ayer's thrusts got uneven and erratic before he buried himself in Sherlock's ass releasing his load deep in him. "Ayer I'm going to-" Sherlock panted and Ayer grabbed the base of Sherlock's cock squeezing and stopping his orgasm, Sherlock groaned out in frustration. "Don't make me beg it's so primal" Sherlock said still panting a bit. Ayer grinned and pulled his softening cock out of Sherlock before crawling down the bed a bit his hand still gripping Sherlock's cock "Deduce me and try not to be harsh" Ayer said before licking Sherlock's leaking tip still refusing his orgasm.

"Y-y-you always stick your tongue o-out when you're lost in thought, when you think no- ah! no one is looking you you scrub the material of the scrap of sheet in your l-left pocket presumably ahhhh a a high count baby blanket that'd you've, mmm fuck, done since you were little  
, tactile obsession due from ahhh OCD. Please Ayer can I?" Sherlock groaned as he said this whole speech Ayer relentlessly pleasured Sherlock with his mouth and tongue.

Ayer pulled off Sherlock with a wet pop the brunette an absolute sweaty mess. "No, keep going please" Ayer said and continued his ministrations "You ahhhhhh fuck fuck, you smell my hair and neck when you think you can get away with, fuck mmmm bloody hell , it and when you look at me your eyes seem to get brighterrrrr" Sherlock growled out biting his bottom lip. Ayer satisfied with this pressed three fingers knuckle deep and hit Sherlock's prostate at the same time he lowered his mouth around Sherlock's cock, releasing the base.

"Brilliant!" Sherlock groaned a deep baritone groan and he gripped Ayer's hair tightly, a string of curses and Ayer's name fell from Sherlock's mouth as his mind went blank for once, and his body pulsed and spasmed as his orgasm hit, rope after rope filling Ayer's mouth. Sherlock was quiet for a bit panting heavily as Ayer swallowed the bitter cum and wiped his mouth. "I ask again bloody hell, Why didn't we do that sooner?" Sherlock asked quizzically "Don't answer that" Sherlock said smiling slyly.

Ayer laid next to Sherlock and snuggled into the taller man. "These quirks are what make you incredibly interesting and I can't help but fancy you" Sherlock whispered kissing Ayer's temple. "I love you Sherlock Holmes" Ayer yawned closing his eyes as he fell asleep. "....Ayer you amazing lovable fool...I love you too..." Sherlock whispered into the dark as the detective slept beside him.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
>  
> 
> Ayer link  
> http://franksphantomartist.deviantart.com/art/Sherlock-s-Enigma-689283170


End file.
